


Day 16: In Service Of The Empress

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Just girls being girls, Strap-Ons, mostly fluff with some porn, post-crimson flower spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 16) Edelgard, mighty empress of the Adrestian Empire, never dares show vulnerability. Except when Byleth is involved.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Day 16: In Service Of The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried to write this yesterday, accidentally closed the window, and lost all the progress so now I'm an extra day behind because by then it was so late at night I wasn't going to restart. I also threw this prompt in late to replace one I wasn't fond of, so here's Byleth fucking Edelgard with a strap-on. It's barely porn but I rated it explicit just because there is still blatantly sex.  
> I never warmed to Edelgard as much as Dimitri and Claude but I'm replaying Crimson Flower with the hope of getting a better feel for her character this time. I do like her character and find her fascinating, I just hope I warm to her more. Such is the problem with adoring Dimitri and Seteth and trying to play Crimson Flower...

Empress Edelgard of the Adrestian Empire had made it a point to never show weakness. The people would not rely on a weak ruler, one who relied so heavily on others for guidance. She had to be indomitable. Dedicated to her convictions. Show that despite her small stature, she had the strength and courage to scale the heights she needed to in order to achieve her goals, to lead the people in to a new age free of Crests and the church's influence. 

Of course, she hadn't done it all alone. Not really. She'd always had Hubert by her side, of course. And Ferdinand, as obnoxious as he could be, she had to admit his challenges had pushed her to work harder. Dorothea, Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta...they'd all helped her to see things from different perspectives, and she was eternally grateful to them. She'd had to take the first steps on her own, but her fellow Black Eagles had helped her achieve her goals, had shaped her in to a wiser leader, and perhaps it was alright to rely on the counsel of others. It was a weak leader who did not have conviction, but a leader who could not listen to trusted counsel and wisdom was equally a fool.

But Edelgard wasn't too proud to admit that it was Byleth who she relied on most heavily. It scared her sometimes, realizing how much she needed Byleth by her side. For someone who was supposed to stand alone, and indeed made a show of personal might, she felt like a helpless maiden around her lover. It had been a point of personal humiliation to fall desperately in love with her teacher from almost the day they met, but she had no regrets. 

After all, regrets were a sign of wavering in conviction. She could not have any regrets about the path she walked, especially when Byleth had chosen to walk it with her. It would have been a lonely road had they not walked it hand in hand. Still, when she looked at the sleeping form of her lover, she felt fear grip her heart. She remembered the moment she thought she'd lost her, and she would realise how much she needed her. It was selfish, and often she lamented her weakness. But Byleth would always wake up, sensing her hesitation, and take her in to her arms. She'd hold her close and Edelgard would bury her face in to her breasts, taking in the feel of her. It would never not terrify her how much she needed Byleth in her life, but it empowered her. She knew that whatever step she had to take, she'd never walk that path alone. 

And she was eternally grateful that Byleth was an intensely private person. So quiet and stoic, where she felt like the overly emotional one of the two despite her public appearance. Behind closed doors she was free to drop all pretence and just be. Edelgard had nothing to prove to Byleth, and Byleth understood that in their bedroom Edelgard could finally let go and allow herself to relinquish control. 

All it took was a simple "I love you, El," and she'd be a mess, moaning Byleth's name like a mantra as her lover played her with her fingers. Neither of them were used to being touched so intimately. Each brush of Byleth's fingertips was like a jolt to her heart, and despite seeming inexperience the former mercenary seemed to know exactly how to touch her. Fingers sliding in and hitting just the right spot, bodies pressed together. Byleth would beckon her on to all fours, and Edelgard would enthusiastically oblige, only too happy to please and be pleasured. Byleth was the only person she'd cede control to, and thankfully her lover respected it and used it well. 

Edelgard would shiver, gentle kisses down her spine making her tremble. And Byleth would always take it slowly, cautiously, perhaps taking some mild enjoyment of how she could have the empress a quivering, dripping mess underneath her with the gentlest of touches. Edelgard's body would react naturally, hips and rear arching upwards, desperate to be filled. And Byleth would always oblige - or was she the one obliging? - and Edelgard would hear the telltale sounds of leather straps on skin. She'd feel it next, as Byleth would place the well sculpted appendage to her opening, pressing the tip in. She'd ask permission, always, and Edelgard would practically demand her to do it. If Byleth was especially dominant she wouldn't relent until Edelgard begged her, but often she was merely happy to offer the empress as much pleasure as possible, bending her body over to massage her breasts while she fucked her from behind. 

If anyone saw the empress in such a position they would doubt her ability to rule, Edelgard would think, biting her lip as Byleth brought her hips right to her rear, filling her completely. Still, she couldn't complain, or bring herself to stop. Each thrust helped her let go, until ultimately she would feel like a puddle underneath her lover's body, coming over and over again as Byleth would continue to fuck her to consecutive orgasms. By the time Byleth would be finished with her, Edelgard's legs would be jelly, her crotch utterly soaked with nothing left to give...and if she was feeling especially racy, Byleth would remove the strap-on, turn Edelgard over, and lick at her pussy to squeeze one final whimpering orgasm out of her lover. 

And Byleth would ultimately take Edelgard in to her arms, pulling her under the sheets and holding her tightly until she would have pleasant sleep, too exhausted from sexual exertion for nightmares to take her. Just another way she ultimately relied on Byleth, who always seemed to know exactly what she needed. Although the world needed her to appear strong on her own merit, she would slip in to a comfortable sleep in her lover's arms, knowing that she could not do it alone and despite her initial apprehension, there was nothing wrong with that. She couldn't have done any of this without Byleth.

After all, let it never be said that love was a weakness. Even Edelgard had to admit it was the greatest strength she had at her side.


End file.
